Tak: The Hideous New Girl (Transcript)
Joyful music plays throughout. A bird with a worm in its mouth is flying over the city. Children are seen playing outside of the Skool. Birds sit on a tree branch, chirping. The fly towards the Skool. Dib eyes two squirrels awkwardly as they hop happily together on the windowsill. Suddenly, the happy music comes to an abrupt halt as Ms. Bitters yells into the phone. Ms. Bitters: No... No... NOOO!! The squirrels hop off the windowsill in fear. Ms. Bitters angrily clenches the phone in her hand. Inaudible dialogue can be heard. She brings it back up to her ear. Ms. Bitters: You'll pay for this one! She slams the phone on the desk. It bursts into flames and ghosts fly out as it disappears into a small compartment. Ms. Bitters: Class! Despite my moral outrage, the Skool Principal is allowing you to celebrate Valentine's Day this year. Children start going into fits of happiness, screeching like monkeys and a few even flying across the classroom like flocks of birds for no apparent reason. Dib dons an expression of irritated resignation, while Zim merely looks confused. '' '''Miss Bitters' (resentfully sarcastic): Go ahead. Pass out your Valentine's meat slabs. It's traditional. The children take out meat and begin passing it around. Aki begins to offer her tray of heart-shaped meat slab-lets to Zim. Zim: I-I left my meat at home. Sorry, I sort of forgot it, uh.... Aki puts her meat on Zim's desk. Zim: ...GET THAT OUT OF MY FACE! Zim pushes the meat off his desk and into Aki's face, covering his face in defence. One of the other meat slabs in her arms lands on his desk, and he promptly flicks it off. Aki looks at him in annoyance. Meanwhile, Gretchen puts her meat on Dib's desk, then, trying to catch his eye, lays another one on. Dib: Ms. Bitters? I read that long ago people used to give out cards and candy for Valentine's Day. How did the whole "meat" thing get started? Ms. Bitters: You don't wanna know. Gretchen continues to pile meat on Dib's desk. Ms. Bitters: I had a valentine once... An alarm interrupts her story, and Ms. Bitters grabs the phone again. Ms. Bitters: Ugh. Another one? She hangs up. Ghosts emerge from the phone slot yet again, and fly around the classroom. Ms. Bitters: To celebrate overcrowding in Skool, a new student will be joining the class. A large jet bearing the "Dee-Licious Weenie" logo lands on the schoolyard, and a mysterious girl steps out. A dark blue cat with silver-striped ears jumps on the windowsill, walks across to the end, and suspiciously eyes Dib. The latter looks confused, and a little scared. The class turns their heads to see Tak standing in the classroom door. Tak: Hi! My name's Tak. (beat) I'm new here. The class looks at her. Zim and Dib are confused. Children (Monotone): Hello, Tak. The jet leaves, causing papers to fly around the room. Tak boldly walks towards the center of Mrs. Bitters' classroom. Tak: My father's the head of the DEE-Licious Weenie corporation; that was his jet out there. SO I BROUGHT VALENTINE'S WEENIES FOR EVERYONE! Tak tosses away her backpack with a manicial laugh, from which a deluge of weenies burst forth. The children dive into the resulting pile. Childern: YAY! WIENERS! The weenies crawl up towards Smolga, and start covering her. Smolga: WEENIES ROCK! The pile of weenies covering Smolga collapse, leaving nothing behind, as the other children continue to chow down. Tak jumps onto Ms. Bitters' desk. Tak: ...Except that kid! Tak points at Zim. Zim (U''ninterested''): Weenies, SCHMEENIES! Zim needs no MEAT! Tak: For him, I have prepared a poem. Tak clears her throat. Sara (Tauntingly): Looks like Zim has a GIIRRRLFRIEEND! Tak rips her paper in half. Zim is terrified. Tak (Suddenly losing it): It's NOT NICE (regaing composure) to embarrass people. You should apologize and... eat your eraser! A gleam of purple light flashes from one of Tak's eyes to the other, hypnotizing Sara. Sara (Vacantly): Yes, Tak. I'm sorry, Zim! Sara pulls out a square eraser as big as she is, and takes a bite out of it, making a loud noise. The class stare at Tak while she reads her poem. Tak: "For longer than I can remember, I've been looking for someone like you. Someone with a head like yours, and a torso too. Birds sing, and YOU'RE GONNA PAY, THE END!" HERE'S SOME MEAT COVERED IN BARBECUE SAUCE! Tak throws the meat at Zim and he catches it, against his will. He begins to burn from the meat and screams in pain. Dib points at Zim, trying to get someone to notice that Zim is burning with the meat and that isn't normal. Ms. Bitters: Thank you, Tak. That was horrible. Now, you'll need a place to sit. Ms. Bitters scans the classroom, her gaze eventually settling on Rob. Ms. Bitters: You! You're being transferred to the underground classroom. Rob screams as the floor opens up beneath him, and he falls down. Tak rushes to sit in his empty seat. Dib looks back at her and she shrugs. Ms. Bitters: And you! (pointing at Brian) I'm just tired of you. Brian also disappears down a chute. Poonchy, who was standing in the doorway, takes his seat. Meanwhile, Zim is still screaming and runs to the back of the classroom, running into a wall as Poonchy looks around, trying to become the center of attention. Dib: Ms. Bitters? Do they REALLY have underground classrooms? Zim (in the background): Why does it hurt!?! Ms. Bitters: Sure, whatever. Zim screams, then accidentally hits a bookshelf, which promptly falls on top of him. The scene fades to Zim's Base, where Zim - battered and swollen from the barbecue sauce debacle - is contacting the Almighty Tallest (unaware that the figures he's addressing are actually poorly-constructed marionette replicas, which are being controlled by the real Tallest from behind the couch on which the puppets lie seated). Zim: My Tallest, please excuse my appearance. I mean no disrespect. A new— Voice from monitor that GIR is watching: Dirt! Dirt!! GIR stands up and grabs the monitor screen. GIR: No! You're not dirt! Zim: Be quiet! GIR sits back down and smiles innocently. The monitor GIR was watching is now in static. Zim: My Tallest, a new child attacked me with meat! My conclusion: She's in love with me! The Tallest giggle at Zim's obliviousness from behind the couch. Zim paces around a platform in the Transmission Chamber. Zim: This may prove valuable, as I can use the child to learn more about human af-FECTION! (He spits the word out like it's poison.) Red makes his marionette punch the head off of Purple's marionette. While Zim's back is turned, the real Purple comes up from behind the couch looking at the decapitated puppet. Zim: ...which, from what I have been able to determine, is pain-based. Red forces Purple's head down so it rests over the decapitated puppet, and then grabs the strings that control their marionnete. Purple: Um, that's great, Zim! Sounds great. Red makes the marionette's arms flail around and snickers. Purple: Don't worry, that's just my arms flailing and... giggling. Red makes the marionette punch his compatriot in the face. Purple: Stop it! (Red punches him again.) Stop it! Zim: ...And once I am done with the child, I will destroy her. That should be neeeaat! Purple: Okay, Zim. (Red makes the marionette's arm punch Purple in the face yet again.) Now, we have another call! Zim signs off as the Tallest come out from behind their couch and laugh, congratulating each other. Suddenly, a signal beeps. Red (Surprised): Hey!... We really do have another call. The view screen on the Massive displays a new, mysterious Invader decked in purple. Cut to the skool playground the next day. Dib and Tak can be seen sitting on a ledge. Dib takes a bite out of a Valentine's Day meat slab, while offering some to Tak. She declines his offer. Gretchen sobs, as she watches through a reflection in a puddle, and blows into a handkerchief. Dib: No, it's just I'm not used to people being interested in my paranormal studies. As for Zim, well— Zim shoves Dib off the ledge into some brambles. Dib yelps in surprise. '' '''Zim': I have come to accept your feelings for me, I congratulate you for acknowledging my superiority in choosing me as your love-pig... FEEL HONORED! Awkward silence ensues. Crickets chirp. An eagle screeches and a cat meows. Wordlessly, Tak pulls out some Poop BBQ sauce and squirts Zim with it. Zim falls to the ground, screaming, smoke rising from his body. Tak: Maybe you really are an alien, like Dib says. (She chucks the Poop bottle aside.) A horribly disguised, disgusting, horrible one. Zim: Nonsense! Despite his huge head, the Dib-monkey is quite stupid. Dib (still among the brambles): My head's not big! Zim: Now prepare your brain, filthy beast of meat and hair. (He lifts Tak up from the ledge, and puts her down on the concrete.) Your magical love adventure begins NOW! Tak points to Zim and laughs. Zim examines himself, and seems to notice the barbecue sauce for the first time. Tak laughs some more. Zim starts laughing too. Tak points at Zim with both of her hands. Zim and Tak continue laughing. Tak grabs a nearby trashcan, shoves it over Zim, and kicks him away. Tak and Dib begin laughing together. A montage of Zim's attempts to get Tak's attention begins. Tak sits at a table in the cafeteria. Zim slides up next to her holding a muffin. Tak squirts Zim with juice and he falls down, smoke rising from him. Cut to Tak opening her locker, and finding a slab of meat insidr, with a bow on it and a note attached that says "To: Tak From: Zim". Zim peeks over from behind the lockers, then hides behind the lockers and grins. Tak grabs Zim. Cut to Tak throwing Zim out of the front door of the skool with the meat strapped to his head with the bow. He screams and runs, smoke rising from his head. Cut to the classroom. A present appears next to Tak's side being held up by a mechanical claw coming out of a device Zim is holding. Tak glances over at Zim. Cut to the class walking out of the classroom. Zim stumbles out of class with Tak's present shoved over his head and the claw wrapped around his body. Cut to Tak walking home from Skool. Zim is around the corner from Tak, with some flowers in his hand. He runs around the corner to present his flowery gift, but instead finds an attack dog. Zim drops the flowers and runs, as Tak watches from the top of a wall. Cut to another shot of Zim shoved in a mail box as Tak walks by. Cut to the Skool hallway. Tak walks down the hall with Zim following her. Zim holds a gigantic stack of books. He loses balance and falls, dropping the books. One flies up in the air and crashes down on his head. Cut to Zim sitting in the cafeteria, looking beat-up and dejected. Tak dumps a tray of cafeteria food onto his head and it starts smoking. Cut to Zim opening the front door of his house and walking inside. Smoke rises from him and he has a note saying "kick me!" on his back. GIR (out of disguise) stands on his head. The Acne Blast commercial plays on the TV. We see Zim from GIR's perspective (upside-down). GIR: You're on fire! Zim: Am I? Ah, well... GIR, I feel I now know enough about human affection... Zim shuts the door. Zim: ... I hate it! Especially the part with the beans! Our friend Tak is no longer useful to me. The doorbell rings. Zim spins around and the camera angle goes right-side up again. A panel appears on the door. Zim places his hand on the panel and the door becomes invisible to him (but not to whoever is on the other side of the door). Tak stands on the other side of the door tapping her foot impatiently. Zim glances at GIR. GIR back flips into his dog suit and zips it up, before giving a thumbs-up. Zim opens the door. MiMi whooshes inside, moving around the house in a blur of motion. MiMi stops next to GIR and narrows her eyes. MiMi then moves to Tak's side. Tak's eyes flash. Zim: Okay... Tak! I'm glad you stopped by. It gives me a chance to end our HIDEOUS relationship. Zim holds up a note, revealing that it says "Kick me! Love Tak!". Zim: And enjoy your shrill cry of having been rejected by ZIM! Zim rips up the paper and throws the shreds in the air. Tak: You have got to be kidding. Zim: I assure you I am quite serious. Now cry! Cry like you've never cried before. Tak starts laughing evilly and insanely. Zim looks on suspiciously at her. The sound of an electronic hum begins. Tak and MiMi become static-y as their disguises disappear, revealing that Tak is an Irken and MiMi is a modified SIR unit. Zim: Wha...You! You're Irken! WHAT IS THIS!?! Tak: You're a bigger fool than I ever imagined. Zim: Eh? Tak: You're a bigger fool than I ever imagined. Zim: Eh? Tak: You're confused. Allow me to explain... Cuts to flashback on the planet Devastis.''I '''Tak': It was fifty years ago, on the Irken military training planet, Devastis. I had been waiting years to take my final test to become one of the Irken elite soldiers and, should the need arise... to become one of the invaders. Zim approaches a vending machine and purchases an item inside. It gets stuck and Zim pounds on the machine in frustration. He leaves for a moment and returns in a large machine to shoot down the vending machine. We cut to another location and an explosion is heard, with smoke seen in the distance. We see the planet from outer space, and lights all across the surface go out as we hear the sound of machinery stopping. Soon, Tak finds herself trapped inside the building as a result of Zim's recklessness. Tak: NO! SOMEBODY, HELP ME! THE DOOR IS STUCK! I'll miss my chance. Zim happily chews on some candy. Zim: MMMmmm, snack... Zim walks offscreen, showing us Tak still banging at the jammed door. Tak: You blew the power block for that entire half of the planet, but the testing went on interrupted on the other side. I pleaded with the control brain to let me take the test, but she said I would have to wait another seventy years. I was placed on a janitorial squad, and then sent to planet Dirt. I escaped and began my long search for the mysterious person who caused the blackout, and... RUINED MY '''LIFE'!'' We cut back to the present. Tak: I eventually tracked you to this horrible place and took that rich weenie-human as my false father... Zim: Yes, yes, so you're blaming me for your horrible life, blah, blah, BIG DEAL! Tak: This is about taking your mission, Zim! Not revenge! Zim: You're after revenge? Tak: NO! It's not about revenge! It's about taking what is rightfully mine. (Her voice becomes almost manic with rage.) I should've have been an invader. i should've been part of the great assigning. I didn't have to be stealing this planet from YOU! Zim pauses for a beat as he fails spectacularly to take in her words. Zim (Shocked): YOU'RE AFTER MY ROBOT BEE! Tak (Exasperated): NOOO!!! Listen to me. Listen... CAREFULLY! Zim indicates that he's listening through his usual hyperbolic manner. Tak: I'm a better Invader than you could ever be. I blend in perfectly. The plan I have in store for this nasty rock will so impress the Tallest that they'll have no choice but to make me an Invader. Zim: WHAT IS THIS?! And what is this plan? Tak laughs. Zim: Yes, yes, I'm a master of comedy. Now, tell me this plan. Tak: Part one involves crippling your base so that you can only watch... AS I RUIN YOUR LIFE!! MiMi leaps forward and unleashes a swarm of beetle-like nanobots from her head. Soon, the nanobots begin dismantling Zim’s base from the ceiling. Zim: MY BEAUTIFUL BASE! Tak: Part two is... Zim: No! My beautiful base! No! Tak: Part two is..! Zim: NO! MY BEAUTIFUL BASE! NO!! Tak (Struggling): Part... two... IS..! Zim: NO!! Tak: Part... Zim: NOO!!! Tak: Okay, I'm... Zim: No! Tak: Okay, I'm leaving now... Zim (Suddenly straight-faced): But you didn't tell me your plan. Tak simply shakes her head in exasperation. She then uses the "spider legs" in her PAK to fire a powerful laser that decimates the front of Zim's house. She then rises into the air and disappears via some sort of advanced cloaking device. Her modified SIR unit jumps onto the front lawn, spins around, decapitating the gnomes around Zim's yard before disappearing as well. GIR's head falls off as he watches in astonishment. Zim's robot bee then flies out of the house. Zim: Noooo!!! ACT BREAK Zim grunts in pain as a ham demon smashes him repeatedly onto the pavement with his massive fists. Zim grabs the banner on a pole sticking from the ham demon's head and whacks him with it, freeing himself from its grip. His actions also release GIR from the demon's mouth. It moans loudly before stumbling backward and exploding. GIR, resting on his head, hums a triumphant little fanfare. Zim: What a horrible adventure with that ham demon! Woo! But... I've made no progress in figuring out what Tak's plan is. The base is still repairing itself, and the only other person with the facilities to... (Zim pauses as he realizes just what he's saying.) No! I won't even even CONSIDER it! Cut to Dib's house at night. Zim and Professor Membrane chat at the kitchen table, sipping from mugs. [[Professor Membrane|'Professor Membrane']]: But, that's just the way it worked out. Zim: Yeah, I know what you mean. Dib enters the kitchen. Dib: Zim? Professor Membrane: Good morning, son. Your little foreign friend is here to see you. Dib: Dad, that's the alien! The alien! Professor Membrane: Of course he is. You two have fun. Professor Membrane leaves. Dib: What's going on, Zim? Zim: It seems the enemies have a common enemy: Tak! She's Irken and she's after my job and your planet. Dib: Oh, come on. I like Tak! And she hates you! You're just jealous of— Zim: This has nothing to do with jelly! I've been trying to figure out her plan, but it's been difficult. She's GOOD! Not good like ME, but still good. Dib: This is just stupid. Zim: Forty-eight hours of trailing Tak and all I could come up with are these photos I wrestled off that ham demon. They're of a GIANT, EVIL WEENIE STAND her father has constructed... But that's nothing. Dib: Hmm. Giant weenie stand is weird, but it doesn't say anything about Tak. Giant weenie stand... that's worth a look. Zim: I KNEW this was a bad idea. She'll destroy your world! Dib: I can't believe you're even saying this! Gaz enters the kitchen, a soda can in her hand. [[Gaz Membrane|'Gaz']]: Your voices are making me sick. Zim: And when the Earth is a smoking ruin you'll wish it had been ME who did it...! Gaz sprays Zim with the soda can, sending him running out the window and shrieking in pain. An explosion is heard. Zim: Aaah! It burns! It burns! Dib: Thanks, Gaz. He was really... Aaaaaahh! Gaz sprays Dib with the soda as well, causing him to scream. Cut to an urban area. An enormous building with an odd smiley-face design with arms on top stands above the clouds. An airplane passes by it from the front side. At ground level, Gaz walks by the bottom of the building, passing the weenie stand built into the center of it. The building continues for at least ten yards on either side of this stand. The weiner outfit-wearing clerk on the inside eagerly greets Gaz as she walking down the street. [[Weenie Clerk|'Weenie Clerk']]: Delishus Weenie!! Gaz: Hi. The Weenie Clerk moans and shuts his eyes in painful thought. Weenie Clerk: Uhh, what'll it be...? Gaz: Be quiet. I wanted to let you know that my brother is trying to break into this building through some secret entrance. Weenie Clerk: We... we have chili beans. Cut to the rear of the building. Dib chews a hot dog as he climbs the building using a latching device with a rope in his free hand. Cut back to Gaz. Gaz: I just though it'd be funny to see him get beaten up by security. Weenie Clerk: You know, I don't think there is a secret entrance. I work here and this is all I've seen. Gaz: This place is kind of big for a hot dog stand, don't you think? We see the Weenie Clerk reach his head out and look on in amazement at the enormity of the building he stands in. Weenie Clerk: Whoa! In the rear of the building, Dib is still climbing. Back to Gaz. Weenie Clerk: Now that I think of it... Flashback of the Weenie Clerk, still in the weiner outfit, watching from behind the building as floating alien devices are carried into the building through an opening in the back. Weenie Clerk: There is that secret entrance around back where they deliver all that alien-looking machinery. He holds his head and groans in pain again, Gaz opens one eye and groans in annoyance. Back to Dib. He continues climbing up the massive building. Still chewing on a hot dog, Dib watches as a bright yellow ray of light suddenly flashes in front of him where he latched onto the wall. It expands into a large opening and Dib hops inside. He gazes in amazement, as we are shown a spacious interior where assorted alien technology is brought around on platforms and travels into various rooms. Dib: Oh, man! What is this place? Gaz: It's a hot dog stand. Dib: Gaz? How did you get...? Gaz walks away, eating a hot dog. Dib brings out a video camera and looks around. We see from the camera's POV, Tak arrives on one of the platforms to where Dib is standing. Tak: No pictures, please. Dib: Tak? What... um, look, I can explain. Tak: No need. In a second you won't even remember having seen any of this. A purple light flashes in front of her eyes. We see Dib, unaffected. Tak: Hmm. You must be smarter than the rest of them. Let's see about your sister. Her eyes flash again. Gaz sprays her with a soda can. Tak shrieks and collapses as steam rises from her body. Dib: You're behind this? Tak: No, he is. She points to a capsule containing a man standing inside of it. Hot dogs float around him on the inside, as he motionlessly holds his right hand out in a thumbs-up gesture. He wears a weiner-crown with a plaque attached to it, reading "President: Lord of Weiners". Tak: Or at least, his resources. I only let him out when I need to keep up appearances, kind of like Zim's robot parents, only good. Dib: You can't do this! People will know something's up. I mean, look at this place. It's enormous! Tak: The great thing about your people, Dib, is that most of them don't notice. All they see is another faceless corporate venture, not a plan for world conquest. Dib: Wait, is there really a difference? They both exchange glances while deciding on their next action. Suddenly, a purple beam from outside destroys the wall next to them. Zim appears, hovering outside in his Voot Cruiser, and joins them. Zim: It's over, Tak! The Earth is mine to devastate, and I already promised the moon to GIR. Dib: Zim? How did you know we'd be here? Zim: I placed a tracking device on you. Dib: Tracking device? Where? Dib searches himself and turns around, revealing GIR, clutching the back of his head. '' '''GIR': Your head smells like a puppy! GIR salutes, turning into duty mode briefly. Tak: This won't stop me from keeping my promise to the Tallest. MiMi, attack! Mimi emerges from a pipe in the ground, then changes from her cat disguise and grabs Dib by his head before tossing him down a vent. She then turns toward Zim and charges at him. Zim: Ahh, Mimi, uh, ah cool it... Zim is chased outside to his voot cruiser. Mimi grabs GIR and chucks him at Zim, causing the voot cruiser to crash into the ground below. Gaz watches as Tak removes her disguise and leaves in her ship. Mimi approaches Gaz, and she sprays the robot with a soda can, knocking her backward while ejecting a strange looking disk from Mimi's head. She changes back into a cat and flees, leaving the disk at Gaz's feet. Zim and Dib both land by the garbage dump where Dib is dropped into. Dib: You ruined everything, Zim! I was about to find out what her plan was. Zim: Me? You're the one who refused to— Gaz: Hey, what's this thing? Gaz holds out the disk from Mimi's head. Zim: That's a SIR Unit's memory disk. It probably has Tak's plan written all over it. Dib jumps between Zim and Gaz, while shoving Zim to the ground. Dib: No way, it's ours! Back off! Zim: I'm the only one here with the technology to decode the files. Dib: And we're the only ones here with the files to be decoded. GIR: And I'm... ah, eh heh, I don't know. Dib: Your base, our disk, Zim. Let us see the base. Zim: As soon we destroy Tak, I'm going to feed your brains to my robot. Dib: Deal. GIR: Yay, brains! The four of them descend into Zim's base. Gaz scoffs. Gaz: This is your base? Zim: Don't touch anything or I'll... melt your face off or something. They walk across a convener belt to a panel on a platform, surrounded by wires with a large screen above it. When they are all on the platform, the belt retracts into the ground. Zim inserts the disk into a slot on the panel and attaches wires to its sides. He impatiently bangs on the panel as the screen turns from static to an image of Tak. Tak: My leaders, I offer a gift to prove my worthiness as an invader. I have created a magma pump to hollow out the Earth's molten core. Zim: I could do that. Tak: Once empty I will fill the planet with snacks as an offering to my Tallest. Dib: Your leaders are just taller than everyone else? Tak: You never even considered Earth valuable at all, but I shall make it valuable. Zim: She stole this plan from me! GIR: No, she didn't. Zim: Be quiet! Dirt falls from the ceiling as the ground shakes. Dib: It's starting. Zim: Computer! Computer: What...? Zim: Ready the voot. I must stop Tak. Her little joke has gone far enough. Dib: Wait, you have to drop me off at the weenie stand! Someone has to shut the pump off. Gaz: Are there any video games around here? Computer: No, not really. Gaz (Bitterly): I guess I'll help save the Earth, then. Cut to the Deelishus Weenie stand at night. A large line of customers has formed, and children squeal as they happily run off with hot dogs in their hands. People are knocked on the ground and a thud is heard. The head on the building retracts as the arms transform and shoot wires into the ground. A large pipe extends from where the head of the building once was, and red tubes extend the other ends of the two transformed arms into the sides of this pipe. '' '''Weenie Clerk': Delishus Weenie!! People look up inquisitively with hot dogs in their hands. The Weenie Clerk is crushed from the inside. The exterior shell of the building opens, revealing an Irken insignia. Lights flash and machines start on the inside of the building. Lava travels through the tubes and is shot up into the sky out the pipe in the center. Zim travels to the site, dropping Dib onto the building. He soon spots Tak. Zim: There! Tak laughs as she watches from the top of her building. She quickly notices Zim and jumps into her ship. He follows her into the sky. The earth shrivels as Zim and Tak chase each other in their ships through the lava. Dib searches the top of the building. Dib: How do you shut this thing off? Cut to Gaz and GIR in Zim's base. A cable connects GIR's head to the panel. Gaz: So, this should work. Computer: If Tak's SIR unit is within range of its memory disk, it can be controlled through a remote host. Gaz: We can remote-control it. Okay, you, do things. Make Tak's robot crazy. GIR: Only if you dance with me. Gaz: No, never. Never. GIR stares at her. Gaz: Oh, come on. GIR continues to stare at her. Gaz then reluctantly begins kicking her arms and legs around. We then see Zim and Tak continue to chase each other around the stream of lava. Tak: Give up, Zim. I built this ship myself. They charge toward one another and Zim is knocked under her when they make contact, crushing the windshield of his ship. From inside, we see Zim get up and press a button. This causes the windshield to repair itself. He then gets back up and pursues Tak. We see Mimi standing guard inside Tak's ship. Suddenly, her eyes turn from the typical red of funcional SIR units to the blue of GIR's eyes. We hear GIR's voice as Mimi begins kicking around and jumping on her head. Cut to GIR, jumping on his head in the same manner, with Gaz still dancing beside him. The effect of the lava being released from the Earth begins to manifest on its surface, as buildings and pavement are shifted around. From Tak's ship, we see the Earth deflating. Mimi begins causing destruction to Tak's ship, jumping on the panel in front of her and grabbing Tak's face affectionately. We see Mimi grabb Tak's cheeks from her POV. Tak: Stop! Meanwhile, in GIR's POV, he is doing the same thing to Gaz. Gaz pushes GIR away and runs off in disgust. From outside Tak's ship, we see it convulse, and eventually crash into a rock, knocking Tak and Mimi into the distance. Zim watches their plight. Zim: You're a worse pilot than I am! Wait. After rolling around uncontrollably in the ship, Tak is ejected from it in a pod. Cut to Dib inside the Weenie Stand. We see him frantically run back and forth from in between two giant cylinder-shaped machines. He eventually notices something from behind our POV in front of the two machines, approaches, and pushes a button in the foreground. A ding is heard and machines begin to power down. We see Dib in front of a giant screen that reads: "ON/OFF". Dib: How did I miss that? From outside the weenie stand, the lava begins reversing direction and goes back into the pipe. People's hot dogs are sucked from the buns into the current of lava, along with birds,and satellites from space. From Zim's ship in space, we see the lava return the earth to its normal shape. Zim: No one takes Zim's mission. No one! Tak lands on the windshield of Zim's voot cruiser in her pod, a still blue-eyed Mimi beside her. Tak: I don't know how you did it, Zim. You're not even an invader, you know? The tallest lied to you. Your mission is all a big lie! I'll come back and... Zim pushes a button on the panel and sends Tak flying into space. Zim laughs and sips a drink from a straw. Zim: Ha, ha!! Okay. The Irken insignia on the bottom of his cup is used as a transition to a shot of the Massive, within which Zim contacts the Tallest and reports to them what happened. Cut to Zim on the screen in front of the Tallest. GIR peers around Zim in a cat costume resembling Mimi's disguise. Zim: Tak's plan was ruined. The humans helped out, but they were hypnotized by... me... into doing so! You should have heard the lies she told about you. Well, all that matters is that Tak's evil snack plan was stopped. The Tallest glare at Zim. Purple (After a short pause): Hey, I like snacks! Red (Resentfully): He likes snacks, Zim. Zim (a touch regretful): I know you do... I know. GIR: Meow! The transmission ends. Cut to Dib sitting on top of his house with a satellite and headphones, staring at the stars. Dib: Look at it, Gaz. We've only seen what's come to us from up there. Don't you want to just fly up there and see it all? Gaz sits at a table with a hot dog and a handheld video game. She responds with a passive grunt before looking back down at her game, and walking back inside the house. Dib continues looking into the sky, and notices a blue light. It slowly moves downward across the sky and Dib watches in shock as it hurls toward the Earth. A blinding white light illuminates the entire street before it crashes thunderously onto Dib's front lawn. He is knocked backward. Dib gets up and looks down over the roof of his house at the fire now in the backyard. We look through the fire and see Tak's vacant ship laying in the middle, embedded in the grass. We then cut to Dib and slowly zoom into his now-singed face. The flames generated from Tak's Ship illuminate him, as a huge smile slowly spreads across his face. Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts